The invention relates to a back support on a vehicle seat.
A manual adjustment for a back support comprises a cable pulley, which is mounted on a rotational axis, and which may be rotated in a drive direction and in a driven direction oriented counter to the drive direction. A tensile means is associated with the cable pulley, which is partially rolled up onto the cable pulley. As a result of the rotation of the cable pulley in the drive and/or driven direction, the length of the portion of the tensile means which is rolled up onto the cable pulley, as well as the length of the portion of the tensile means which is unrolled from the cable pulley, may be adjusted.
The tensile means is configured and provided to be coupled to a back support of a vehicle seat. In an installed position, a rotation of the cable pulley in the drive direction and/or driven direction causes an alteration to the length of the portion of the tensile means unrolled from the pulley and, as a result, an adjustment of the back support.
Such a back support is, for example, known from the German utility model DE 203 13 925. The back support of a motor vehicle seat known from the utility model may be displaced and/or adjusted by moving a slide, which is moved along a guide rail. The slide may, for example, be moved by the tensile means of such a manual adjustment.
Known manual adjustments for back supports, therefore, comprise either two cable pulleys which may move the back support in a drive direction and a driven direction or manual adjustments of relatively complicated construction comprising integral right-hand and left-hand threads.